


【台风】谁与共孤光

by Nakira617



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakira617/pseuds/Nakira617
Summary: 之前参本的文
Kudos: 5





	【台风】谁与共孤光

离开上海之后第二年的冬天，组织上把明台派到了北平。  
他记得与锦云告别的时候，仔仔细细地握了握她的手——盖因这不仅是一场地理上的分别，也是一场爱情里的诀别。锦云把他望着，明台觉得她似乎是欲言又止，然而他怎么也想不通那双美丽而忧愁的眼睛里，何来的担忧与哀伤。  
明台到北平以后，借住在后海一套民居里。四合院轩敞明亮，收拾得干干净净的，青砖铺地的院子里有一棵掉光了叶子的树，明台有空暇的时候，就常常去琢磨它开春会不会抽出新绿来。  
空暇时间其实并不多，彼时他初来乍到，全身心地投进工作里，修复重建并且领导北平的地下情报工作。他素来是机敏能干的，一口京片子足以以假乱真，身上再看不出一点上海滩资本家少爷的样子。他如今穿布料质朴的长衫，戴一副圆眼镜，帽檐压得低，也不忘告诉街坊邻居，他这是眼有旧疾，是怕风招了眼。  
他深入敌境，孤身一人，无亲无友，磨练得越发沉默寡言，冷静自持。那些孤独的冬夜又深又长，他时常睡不着觉，就裹着厚厚的棉衣坐在院子里，透过那棵树枯干的枝桠望着黑蓝色的天空。北平的冬天清凌凌的干燥寒冷，呼出的白气把炽亮的群星模糊成一片白色的影子。他望着那白雾飞升舒散，心却往黑沉沉的胸腔里坠去，激发起一阵无边无际的惶然。  
他觉得自己成了一个只知工作和伤春悲秋的呆子，以至于他再见到王天风的时候，顺理成章表现得像是一块木头。  
直到王天风对他说，告诉你不要相信任何人，明台才觉得自己那颗心悠悠地在深渊里落了地，一滴无声无息的眼泪划过唇角。  
终得解脱。

王天风是在一个冬末的早上回来的，明台就觉得是春天提早地到了。他杵在院子里，心底里一丝丝泛上来一大片的欣喜若狂，渐渐侵占了曾经的麻木和惶然。他抬起眼，发现院子里的枯树最顶上，似乎抽出了一点影影绰绰的绿意。  
明台的心也仿佛活了过来。

起初王天风只是时不时过来看明台。在那些避人耳目的、短促而匆忙的见面中，学生得以万分地亲近老师，并对他诉说满心的欢喜与想念。他没脸没皮地在老师身后跟着腻着，把老师抱着吻着，眯着眼笑得仿佛还是二十出头岁，偶尔还要讲几句上海话，软乎乎的讨巧卖乖。 王天风由着他的性子，望着他的眼神十分温柔，总像是军校离别的那个晚上。  
后来也许是老师体恤他，或者自己也觉得这么折腾也不是个事儿——毕竟是两个潜伏的特务，太招人眼目。于是王天风就跟组织上沟通了一下，直接收拾起不多的行李，搬进了明台独居的四合院里来。  
便有了如下一番对话。  
王天风对他说，你看这有两间房，收拾一间做我的卧房罢。  
明台听了简直晴天霹雳，嘴一瘪，眼角耷拉下来，哼哼唧唧地说，老师，你不要我了吗？！  
他那边嚷嚷起来，王天风就很无奈地把他看着，还没有开口，明台抢着说，老师，咱俩得住一起啊。  
他一点不肯给王天风讲话的机会，胡搅蛮缠地接下去：老师，咱俩不住一起不合适啊，咱俩要是做那事儿，是我去你屋里还是你来我屋里？照您这么说，做完了还不能一起睡，那得收拾起来回自己屋里吗？且不说将来这每天跑多费劲，咱俩做那事儿可是名正言顺的，这弄得像是偷情似的，这也不合适啊。  
王天风觉得这学生不可理喻到了出神入化的地步了，却对他的一番歪理竟无从反驳，正心里计较呢，明台已经把他拦腰给抱住。青年人吭哧吭哧地往他怀里喷着热气，脑门在他胸口又拧又蹭，好像要在布面上找个缝隙钻进他心窝里似的。王天风怎么扒拉他的脑袋他也不起来，怎么呵斥他他也不说话，似乎是打定了主意要闹到老师遂了他的心意才肯罢休。冬天就算生了炉子屋里也没有多热乎，王天风被学生搂着抱着，却渐渐升起一阵暖意，后背出了一层薄汗，身子暖了，心就软了。  
你随便吧。王天风揉了揉明台黑漆漆的发顶，他的学生也出汗了，沾到老师的手上，带出来一点叫人心猿意马的湿意。  
明台从他怀里仰起头，年轻的脸上红彤彤的，咧着嘴笑得见牙不见眼。  
老师，老师……明台就这么一声迭一声地叫着，搬进来的第一天，大中午的就腻着王天风上了床。  
真真如狼似虎，迫不及待。  
王天风被明台按住了顶得喘不了一口囫囵气，只觉得欲望蒸腾太过，反而骨子里泛起一阵抑制不住的空虚。那空虚催得他心烦意乱，不知是该把学生推开还是将他更紧地抱住。模模糊糊之间，他看向糊得严丝合缝的窗棂，还是大上次他来的时候和明台一起糊的呢，他的少爷学生没做过这些，就算他嘱咐了诀窍，也还是弄了一地狼藉。外面胡同里仿佛有一点走街串巷磨刀的卖糖豆的吆喝买卖，街坊邻居互相问好，还有孩子们嬉笑跑闹的声音。屋子里他身下的床板随着学生的动作咯吱作响，是个人站在院子里都晓得他们在做什么。  
等明台抽出来弄得他股间一片黏腻的时候，王天风早已经被他伺候好了。余韵和热汗一起发出来，被明台的东西一烫，让他结结实实地打了个哆嗦。他翻了点身去床头把被子够下来，等下汗出完了，是一定会冷的。北平的冬天可断然不能感冒，不然病去得比抽丝还慢。  
明台躺在他身边，眼睛亮亮地望着他，殷勤地接过被子去给两个人盖住。  
老师。  
老师。  
老师。  
一个劲儿地叫。  
王天风撩起眼帘，看见明台正一眨不眨地盯着自己。像是那时候在军校里，臭小子打光了子弹气走了郭骑云，还不去吃饭，站在自己对面不动，是一个又无赖又可爱的样子。  
他就像那时候的自己一样，又纵容了他一回。

同床共枕是门艺术。王天风与明台分睡木板床两头，互不干涉。有时候明台会趁着夜里翻身凑到他这边来，他倒也不赶人，只是自己断不会主动腻到学生身边去。可谁知道有一天早晨，也不知是怎么回事，王天风一睁眼，发现自己和明台面对面，还被学生抱了个满怀。他十分觉得自己是不是夜里遭了什么魔怔，有点愣住。  
他醒得早，只见到熹微的晨光里明台孩子般的睡脸，年轻得叫人心疼。明台右眼皮上有个细小的伤疤，据说是小时候摔在地上留下的，很是惊险的一次，差一点就伤到了眼睛。王天风和自己的学生窝在一床被子里，手足相抵，胸膛相贴。他虽然习惯了与明台做那事儿，然而这种过分的亲昵还是让他浑身别扭。可是屋子里是冷的，被窝里是热的，他难得有了一点点舍不得。王天风多磨蹭了几分钟，就准备爬起来，谁知刚动了一下，就被明台更用力地搂住，紧紧地箍在怀里。  
明台迷迷蒙蒙地睁开眼，没心没肺地笑了。  
老师，你真在这儿。  
他刚睡醒的嗓子还没开，带着点憨。  
太好了，我还以为是做梦呢。  
王天风就真真的没辙了。  
明台用身体黏糊着他，用言语勾缠着他，使出了十八般武艺叫他脱身不得。他有时简直觉得明台是用求爱上海那些名媛小姐们的招数来对付自己，是恋爱中的风流男女们所惯常使用的那些伎俩。可他看一眼明台，就知道这学生是把心捧着献了出来，其他便都是发乎于情罢了。

王天风裹着大衣，戴着帽子，从黄包车上下来，并多给了车夫一点脚钱，在对方的道谢声中，一脚跨进了巷子里。  
这一年的冬天，比往年的更加难熬。昨日刚下了第一场雪，枯枝上盖着白雪，整座城干冷干冷的，街上的行人就更少了，晌午的阳光都显得恹恹而了无生气。  
王天风踩着雪咯吱咯吱地走，远远的一条黄狗迎了上来，正是这附近一条吃百家饭的野狗，近日里被街坊邻居的老百姓新起了名字叫“日本人”。他们叫起它的名字来愤愤的，但是它的待遇倒并没有变差。只是这年岁，十天里倒有十一天在吃共和面，谁还有多余的东西能喂狗呢。  
王天风见到黄狗，嘴角噙了一点笑，俯下身来摸了摸它的头顶。这时候旁边四合院的门吱呀一声开了，邻居的老爷子探头看了一眼，见到王天风便笑：“崔先生，您这是刚回来？”  
王天风站起来，脱下帽子回了个礼，“哎，可不是，我去天津看我舅舅了。”  
老爷子问道：“您舅舅身体还好？”  
王天风作出一副很伤感的样子：“是不大好了，怕是过不了这个年了。过几天我还要去。”  
老爷子宽慰了他几句，便出门去了。王天风等着他的身影消失在巷口外，又低头摸了摸刚才一直坐在自己脚边的大黄狗，便走入巷子深处，回了自己的家。  
屋里黑灯冷火的，他摸索着点亮了油灯，脱下帽子和大衣挂好。复又去灶台前把火生了，这才回到房间里，打开衣柜，用藏在夹层里的电台发了报。  
把工作的事情处理完了，他回到了厨房，洗手准备下面。  
明台从外面进来，陪他做饭，洗菜切菜，烧水。北平不比上海，日本人的管制叫粮食变得有价无市。好在明台还有明楼的门路，重庆和延安也都不会叫他饿着做事，因此还能有些暗地里的补给。王天风什么苦都吃得下，本来也不是个贪图口腹之欲的人，只是他想到明台原先是个富家少爷，这会子能把清汤寡水的素面甘之如饴，不由得觉得自己确实把他教得很好。他取了一副碗筷，回到房间里摆上。  
吃饭的时候明台对他道，老师，大哥叫我和您一起上他那儿过年去。  
王天风忍不住想骂明台，但更想骂明楼，正在权衡先骂哪一个，是离得近的？还是较顺口的？  
正思量着，明台伸手握住了他的手腕。  
老师，你不是很喜欢温暖又有人情味的家庭聚会吗？他顿了顿，就笑。哦，错了，是真喜欢。那个“真”字被咬在牙齿间弹出来，带着一点点揶揄，和许多许多温柔。  
老师，我是一定要去的，那是我大哥。作为家属，您是不是也得赏个光？再说了，我要是一个人去，您自己在家多清苦啊，人家该说我不会疼人了。  
王天风只觉得他满身都是那个要带生死搭档去维也纳的少爷兵的混蛋劲儿，又被他无时无刻不忘说俏皮话的革命乐观主义精神所打败，真真哭笑不得。但他也不肯轻易认输，于是摆出了一副老师的态度，垂了眼睛不说话，让明台觉得自己仿佛又回到了军校的小食堂里。  
食堂里空荡荡的，只有他们两人。他穿着作训服，他老师穿着军装。俩人吃着饭，碗筷的声音起起落落，桌角摆着一盘切好的苹果。  
他走了神，只想那一盘苹果。事后过了很久吧，有一天他才恍然大悟般地明白过来。炊事班每日给老师做小灶，能不知道他胃寒吃不得这个吗？水果又是稀缺物资，没有老师的指示，炊事班是不会自作主张端上来的。所以他回过味儿来，才觉得这是他的老师，为了要名正言顺地给他吃一点新鲜水果，大费周章做的一场戏。  
所以他的老师，又是真的胃寒吗？  
明台悚然心惊，还有多少事情，是老师为了他做的，而他却全然的无知无觉呢？  
他忽然浑身发冷，汗毛倒竖，心跳如鼓，头疼欲裂。  
明台。王天风叫他。你怎么了？  
老师。明台捂住太阳穴，只吐出两个字。他觉得面前王天风的面孔模模糊糊的，不知道是灯火太暗，还是他头疼影响了视力。  
王天风过来扶他的肩膀，道，明台，你该不是着凉伤风了？他的手背贴上明台的前额。倒是不热，你上床躺着吧，我来收拾。  
明台被他扶着在床上躺下，见他要走，忍不住一把拉住他的手。  
王天风回身看了他一眼，握了握他的掌心。  
去你大哥家过年，一定去。他说，带着点无奈和纵容。  
明台就笑了，然后渐渐失去了知觉。

他不知睡了多久，半夜里醒了过来。碗筷还在桌上放着，灯已经熄了。他一扭脸，见到王天风就躺在身边，心这才放下。  
明台睡了一茬，这会儿睡不着了，又不敢胡乱翻滚，怕影响老师休息。干躺着又很难受，只得侧身对着王天风，一味盯着他发起呆来。  
一边看着，就开始回忆他与王天风所有的过往。从飞机上的初遇，到军校的学习生活，到一张赌桌，到一场婚礼，又到一座面粉厂，一片荒地。明台眨了眨眼睛：这些回忆就在他脑子里，他翻来覆去地咂摸过许多遍，一点一滴，细细密密。他们相识的全部，从头到尾，像一部黑白无声的电影，被明台看了千千万万遍。他还把王天风想过一次又一次，想他的每一个眼神，每一个表情， 每一个动作，每一句话语。他想老师说过的那些话，又想他没能说的那些话，他想他望着自己的眼神，又想那眼神背后的东西。他揣测他的心思，探寻他的秘密，描摹他的过往和曾经。  
他是一个孤注一掷、潜心尽力、不死不休的王天风学家，誓要从他与老师拥有的短暂交集中挖掘出年长男人的一切：把来不及的都补上，把错过的找回，把一个剪影与图腾，变成一个完整而活生生的人。  
然后付之以爱。  
浓稠的。滚烫的。不能迸发就会将己身燃烧殆尽的爱。  
明台微微地发起抖来，不由得探身握住了王天风的手。他的老师在睡梦中翻了身，背对着他，于是这百感交集无处抒发的学生就凑上去搂住他的腰，抱紧了老师，无声无息地说道：  
老师，我爱你。  
他的老师却已入沉眠，不能回应。

年三十儿晚上，明台和王天风趁着夜色去了明楼家里。  
北平现如今过年也没个过年的样子，大街小巷里冷清得很。只有喝醉了的日本士兵歪歪斜斜地唱着变调的小曲，惹得街坊邻居更紧地关了门窗，早早吹熄了灯火。  
明楼从上海伪政府转投了北平伪政府，大汉奸的名号是坐实了，简直闻名全中国。他索性也不藏着掖着，把北京的住所安在一处前清王公的府邸，雕梁画栋的，很有些意趣。王天风和明台遮遮掩掩地从侧门被明诚接了进去。  
家里略微布置了一番，明诚和明台两个下厨，勉强折腾出一桌并不丰盛，却十分温馨的晚餐。明楼难得的穿了长衫，在桌子前堂堂地坐着，盘扣抵在下巴上，叫王天风不得不说道：“看来北平政府的待遇比上海要好嘛。”  
明楼看了他一眼：“怎么说话呢，没有规矩。”说完了也不恼，只是笑。  
明台也笑：“大过年的，大哥你少说两句。”  
“明明是你先挑起来的，反过来说起我来了。”明楼道。  
王天风正要和他再说，明诚端着最后两盘菜走了进来。  
“大哥，小少爷，你俩斗嘴斗得这么开心，怎么没人想到帮帮我呢。”他穿了一身簇新的绸缎棉袍，显得十分风流英俊，“啊也是，我在明家啊，就只是个仆人。”说着夸张地叹了口气。  
明台一下子跳起来，接过菜来摆上桌，又按着明诚的肩膀让他坐在明楼身边，一边道：“阿诚哥就会挤兑人。你坐好，我伺候你们，成了吧？”  
明楼也握了一把明诚的手：“就是，这种玩笑话，以后别再说了罢。”  
明诚抿嘴一笑：“是，大哥。”  
于是其乐融融地团坐在一起，吃家乡菜，喝自酿酒。个个都全力地暂且忘记自己夜里面的身份，在这辞旧迎新的，黎明前的黑暗里，偷尝一点亲人爱人给的温情。  
明台似乎是尤其地高兴，一时说个没完，又霸占着酒壶不肯放手，不一会儿就喝得醺醺然。  
明楼和明诚两个哥哥有点面面相觑，最后还是明楼握了一握弟弟的肩膀，道：“我前几日接到了一封信，‘家里’寄来的，你猜是谁？”这么说着，才引起了小弟的兴趣，可算把酒壶抢了下来。  
明台傻乐一下，并不回答，眨巴着眼睛像个孩子似的把明楼看着。  
“是程小姐。”明楼对他说，有点欲言又止，“……问你现在好不好。”  
“我好着呢，”明台笑嘻嘻的，“我回头写信给她，我哪里都很好。”  
王天风见他喝得简直要傻了，不由得攥了下他的手指，低声道，少喝点。  
明台摇摇头：“不，今天我谁的话也不听，难得……难得团圆。”  
王天风很无奈地看了他一眼，也举起酒杯，道，那我陪你喝吧。师生两个就不管不顾地又喝了好几轮，直喝得两个人都酒劲上头，单坐着也打起摆子。  
“你来北平这段时间，工作进行得十分出色，组织上要我对你进行表扬。”明楼跟小弟对酌一杯，把玩着酒杯道，“大哥知道你不容易……大哥很为你感到骄傲。”  
明家一向是严兄慈姐，明楼很少如此直白地当面夸奖弟弟们，今天却不知为何说得有点多：“虽然大哥和你都在北平，但做我们这样的工作，时时刻刻都要保持伪装，大哥平时不能多关心你……”  
他还要再说，却被身边的明诚用力地拉了拉衣角，最后只得又握了握弟弟如今已褪去青涩、可堪风雨的肩膀：“……但你若有什么想跟大哥说的，要大哥做的，你只管……”  
“不用了大哥，”明台一直乖乖地听着明楼，这时却忽然扬起了脸，笑容艰涩，“不要说了。”  
不知为何，明台只感觉一层层冰冷的凉意从心底泛上来，渐渐剥夺了他的五感，让他惶惶然地坐着，却不知身在何处。他微微发起抖来，却感到身边的王天风紧紧地握住了他置于膝头紧握成拳的手。  
别怕，他仿佛听见老师说道，明台，别怕。

明台进了四合院的小门，酒就醒了一半。他连拖带拽地把老师送进了屋里，好歹放倒在了床上，大冷天的折腾出一身热汗。  
王天风醉得没什么行动能力，难得软软地躺在床上任明台摆弄。学生却又老实乖巧起来，给他脱了鞋袜换了衣衫，端来热水擦了脸和手，便爬上床和他腻在一起。  
他老师本来是个趴着的姿势，无声无息了有一会儿。明台不敢睡实，就只是迷迷糊糊地陪着。结果后半夜王天风果然有些挣扎起来，明台惊醒了赶紧凑上去，却按不住他，又怕他是难受想吐，就推着他的肩膀帮他翻过身。  
屋子里分外的昏暗，明台只见到老师仰脸看向自己，那一点点亮光就都汇聚进了他的眼睛里。明台一直觉得自己的老师眼睛长得是真好看，圆圆的轮廓清明警醒，长长的眼尾意态风流。老师盯着他，眉头皱着，眼神又深又沉，仿佛要一眼看到他心底里，让明台莫名地发慌。  
学生于是腆着脸凑过去，想把这恼人的视线给吻掉。  
老师忽然道，明台。  
学生就停住了，等他说话。  
老师却没说话，他的眼睛帮他把话全都说了。  
那双黑白极是分明的眸子对着明台，里面的思虑和感情像是盈满的一池秋水，仿佛再多一分就要流淌出来。明台情不自禁地把手做成碗状凑到他眼角，想去接住那眼里将流未流的一些无形无质的东西。  
然而皮肤一旦接触，他就发现到了自己的傻。明台讪笑着想抽回手，却被王天风一把握住了。  
他的老师轻轻地吻了吻学生那些重新长过一次的指甲，他短短的胡须蹭过明台的指尖，带着一点让人头皮发麻的颤栗，却让学生感到了十分稍纵即逝的恐惧。  
明台猛地捧着他的脸吻住了他。

他觉得自己像是一把刀切开了一颗熟透了的汁水丰盈的果实。  
他老师的骨架不大，肩膀却宽，肩胛骨随着他的动作痉挛般地分开又聚拢，脊柱便陷下去，成了一道迷人的沟壑。他忍不住俯下身去，从那峡谷之间舔掉一些咸腻的汁水。  
他感受到身下年长男人细微的挣扎和颤抖，然而却沉溺于他的克制与顺从，他俯下身紧贴住老师赤裸的脊背，感受两个人的心脏合二为一般剧烈地跳动。  
那感觉如此地好，他只觉此世再别无所求。  
在这一方陋室之中，怀抱着他的老师，他觉得自己真真切切的自私，却也真真切切的完整。  
他把老师翻了个身，一刻都不能多等地又埋入他身体里。他的动作凶狠而孟浪，老师被他顶得情动，不由自主地挺起劲瘦的腰杆，后脑在柔软的枕头上蹭动。  
他于是凑过去吻他，直到他因为缺氧而挣扎着推拒，然而最后却攀上学生的肩膀，用尽全力一般地抱住。  
老师，他在耳边一次又一次地唤他，老师。  
千言万语。

明台起床的时候，王天风还在沉睡。  
他怕把老师吵醒，万分小心、蹑手蹑脚地下了地。  
他抓过棉衣裹在身上，推门走到了院子里。黎明前的黑暗又深又重，夜空里仿佛连星星都消失了。明台站在屋檐下看着那棵枯树，只觉得好长时间没有留意过它了。  
那些依然枯干的枝桠指向天空，与明台沉默相对。  
——其实他从一开始就知道。  
这棵树早已死去多时了。

中秋节那天，明楼和明诚冒险去看明台。  
兄弟三个在小院子里把酒赏月，团团圆圆。  
只是有时候明台会用并不属于他自己的语气和态度与明楼拌嘴。  
他学得可真像啊，明楼想。  
他想起程锦云寄来的那封信，说明台在延安的时候，就已经产生了这精神问题的倾向。  
而到了北平，这执念生根发芽，长成了一棵盘根错节的大树。明楼眼睁睁地看着这树缠绕在明台心上，渗进他的骨血，不能轻易动摇。  
明长官一生翻手为云覆手为雨，几重身份游刃有余，在面对自己的小弟时，却束手无策、无能为力。他只怕说错一句，就要把明台逼进一个万劫不复的境地。他仿佛远远地站在岸上，望着明台在薄薄的冰面上梦游，水下幽黑冰冷，他喊得声音大一点，明台就要永沉水底。  
他从来没有这样害怕过，在失去了大姐以后，他没法再失去明台。  
因此直到这欢聚结束，明楼仍然没能把要送明台去就医的话说出口。  
明诚提前出去为明楼查看情况和把风，剩着大哥和小弟面面相觑了一会儿。明楼最后还是长叹一声，转身往外走。  
走到院门口，明台跟上来送他。明台今年也才不过二十几岁，明楼却觉得他眉眼间带着沉默，眼角几乎都要有细纹了。  
明楼叹了口气：“那我们先走了啊，小弟。”  
明台笑眯眯地道，“大哥你快走吧，阿诚哥等你半天了。”  
明楼又叹了口气，转身要走，明台却忽然把他给叫住了。  
“大哥，”明台道，“你想说什么，我其实都知道。”  
他没有笑，脸色十分的平静，眼睛里有一潭水，明楼朝里面望了一望，便不敢、不愿、也不忍再望一次。  
他终于还是道：“明台，晚安。”  
“大哥，晚安。”  
明楼转身走下台阶，听到身后门板合起落锁的动静。  
阿诚站在巷子口等他，见他来了，便迎上去。  
明楼也没有去看他，却径自握住了他的手。明诚挣了一下，有些惶急地道：“大哥，这是外面……”  
明楼却更用力地握紧了他，牵着他沿着墙根慢慢地走，走了几步，明楼涩声道：“阿诚啊……”  
明诚一下子就懂了，也就没有回答。他知道明楼不仅仅是在叫自己，这一声呼唤里包含了千言万语，都是那些明楼说不出口的，没有办法去说的话。  
明诚回握住他，两个人并着肩慢慢走远了。  
在他们身后，四合院里亮起了一盏孤灯。

The End


End file.
